edfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
'Kevin '''is the local jock in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is cynical, and cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers because his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Whenever he sees her he gets all googly eyed and will do anything for her. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing football. He hates the Eds to the point of paranoia, but especially despises Eddy because many of Eddy's scams have gotten him injured. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. In fact, in the episode ''"All Eds Are Off", where some of the kids had to give up something they like for a bet, Kevin had to give up calling the Eds "dorks" which he could not refrain from doing for very long. Kevin is ticklish revealed in Stop, Look, and Ed. Personality* As we all know, Kevin - like the Kankers - is another character that the Eds just can't seem to get along with, although it has to be said they'd prefer to deal with him than Lee n Co any day! When he does grudgingly condescend to deal with them it's not exactly 'friendly format' either, although who can blame him for being wary when he's been caught out by them so often in the past. He can be civil to Edd, particularly when he wants his help but usually when dealing with his 3 irritating nemeses, every scathing sentence addressed their way either includes or terminates in his favorite insult of 'dork'. Old Kevin This older image is from the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". He seems to have gained weight unlike the Eds. Old Kevin still likes to annoy Eddy and rides a red scooter. Kevin has now developed an eye problem in which he now wears glasses. He still picks on the Eds or in this case Eddy. Personal life He once had a fear of needles only until Eddy annoyed him with a giant composite of different sorts of junk with a golf club meant to stand in for a needle. Because of the Eds, Kevin has had serious bike injuries. It is possible he is a fast healer. Relationship with the Eds Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds hate Kevin. they both understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. In fact in the episode "See No Ed", Kevin led a search party to find the Eds because they were no where to be seen. The Eds in fact were working on a scam called Chimp World. When Kevin and the kids find Chimp World, Kevin believed the Eds would be there any moment to take their money (but they were somewhere else at the time and had no idea the kids were there). The kids were playing in Chimp World when it collapsed on top of them. Kevin got out of there to avoid being "scammed" by the Eds like everyone else. This proves Kevin has paranoia of the Eds. In an episode, the Eds wanted to be Kevin's friend, for the Jawbreakers he had. Kevin used them just to clean his chimney, after they ruined his house he ran after them, further ruining the relationship with the Eds. It is either that Kevin could be scared of the Eds, has an obsession with them, or just hates them beyond reason (or just Eddy). While he despises Eddy, he seems to be more friendly with Ed and Double D (Well, Double D, anyway), but rarely does he engage in casual conversation with them. Occasionally, he and Double D are seen talking casually with each other and Double D has sometimes helped Kevin get revenge on Ed and Eddy or given him advice. Double D seems to be the one Ed Kevin can nominally tolerate. Relationship with Eddy Kevin and Eddy are archenemies. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. It seems to be a running gag for the show, this probably would not have began if Eddy wasn't a scammer. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy being a constant nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Very rarely do Eddy and Kevin get along, once strongly shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" where Kevin and Eddy are playing catch off of Ed's head, but an angry Ed beats both of them up severely. In the end of the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Kevin finally becomes friends with Eddy. Trivia *Kevin shares traits with the Eds: **His chin resembles Edd's chin. **His three hairs resemble Eddy's three hairs. **Under his hat his hair is like Ed's. (Kevin isn't bald) *It shown in a flashback at The Swimming Hole (or The Creek) that he once had long hair. *Kevin's portrayer is Kathleen Barr, a female. *Kevin likes to look at "Bikini Babe's" magazines *Eddy has always wanted Kevin to be a monkey *In the episode "A Case of Ed" you can see Kevin has a pet goldfish in his room *Kevin is revealed to be extremely scared of Eddy's Older Brother in the episode "Ed, Pass it On". *Kevin is (or was) also extremely scared of needles, which was once used to Ed and Eddy's advantage. *Until Season 3, Kevin has never removed his hat. Even when he was in the bath. *Kevin seems to be obsessed with his bike, as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Kevin is at his most dangerous when he has not said dork to Eddy in a long time, or when someone harms his bike. Gallery File:Old_Kevin.jpg|Old Kevin Image:Kevin DORKS!!!.jpg|"I'll clean you, DORKS!!!" Image:Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|The Eds dressed up as Kevin Image:Kevin hit.jpg|Talk about your... AIR MAAAAAIL!!! File:Creepy face.jpg|DOOOOOORK!! File:Kevin happy.png|Should I be running away by now? Image:Dueling Ed 43 0001.jpg|"I'll pass, dude." File:Judge.jpg|I sentence you guilty... NOW OFF TO THE CHAIR!!! File:Kev.png|Floating Kev File:Kevin_freaked.png|Woah... File:Kevin-golfclub.jpg|With practice, you too will learn how to KILL!! File:Kevin ed.jpg|STOP TAUNTING ME!!!. Image:Boys Will Be Eds 025 0001.jpg|We got a real battle of wits going on here. File:Uber_kevin.jpg|I am the terminator! File:Kevin's_File.jpg|Kevin's Personal File File:Kevin_Replica.jpg|Edd's Replica Of Kevin File:Kevin.jpg|"One down,two dorks to go." File:Kevin hurt.jpg|Kevin's reaction to what they show on Cartoon Network nowadays. Kevs kitchen.jpg|You have been banned from the cookie jar Kevin Head.png|Kevin Head From The Headless Horseman File:Kev gentlemen parody.png|"Ahem, Dorkymen." References Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children Category:Villains